Super Mario Truth or Dare!
by PeachFan900
Summary: Everybody has already done this. Now it's MY turn! Ask the Mario characters anything your heart desires! But T rated questions only! We're now accepting Truth or Dares for chapter five! :D
1. Fourth Wall Breaking!

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating! But this time I have an excuse! I was trying to download LibreOffice 'cause my Microsoft Office Word Trial ended. And I was gonna ask my parents to renew it... until I found out about LibreOffice. It's free to download and use, so I tried downloading it on my laptop but it just would NOT download for some crazy reason. But after over 9000 attempts (Lol, DBZ reference. XD), it FINALLY downloaded! Another thing about my other story (I'll Never Leave You) I'm working on it and i'm about halfway done. So be looking out for that soon. Sooo, anyway back to this fic. I'm doing an "Ask the Super Mario Character's" fic. ALOT of have done it, but I wanna try it. So, enough of this insanely long Author's Note! Let's get started!

Candy: Hi everybody! Welcome to 'Ask the Super Mario Character's'! I'm your host, Princess Candy of the Sugar Kingdom and this is my co-host and good friend Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom!

Eclair: Hi people! It is such a honor to be a co-host for this show!

Candy: Great! So, anyway here are the Mario character's that agreed (Were forced) to be on the show!

Mario

Luigi

Princess Peach

Princess Daisy

Princess Rosalina

Yoshi

Birdo

Didy Kong

Tiny Kong

Dixie Kong

Donkey Kong

Funky Kong

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Lakitu

Toad

Toadette

Mr. L

and...

Dimentio!

Candy: You can also ask me or Princess Eclair questions as well.

Eclair: And we look forward to that...

Candy: -Gives death glare-

Eclair: ...Really. We do!

Candy: Right... so send in as many questions as you like! Just make sure you send just one review with all your questions, and send in T rated questions. No inappropriate questions, please! And do NOT send question's to PeachFan900's inbox! Think about her poor inbox...

Eclair: Um... Candy...

Candy: Yes, Eclair?

Eclair: You um.. just broke the fourth wall...

Candy: -Blushes in embarrasment- Oops. Sorry! But ask away!

AN/ Next chapter will be up soon the more questions I get. See ya! :)

~PeachFan~


	2. Questions and more Fourth Wall Breaking!

**AN/ Yay! Second chappie! I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Candy: Hello! And welcome to...

_'Ask The Super Mario Characters!'_

Candy: I'm your host Princess Candy of the Sugar Kingdom! And this is my co-host Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom!

-The audience cheers as Eclair walks on stage-

Eclair: Hello everyone! I'm so excited to be your co-host!

Candy: Yup! So without further ado... I present to you.. Mario and co.!

-Mario and all his friends walk on to the stage-

Crowd: We love you Mario!

Mario: Thank you-a so much-a! It's-a me, Mario!

Luigi: Um, yes I think they know-a who you are, bro.

Mario: Heh heh...

Candy: Woo-hoo! Let's get on to the questions!

**SomeMariofangirl**

_Ok I am Ericamerica with her name changed!_

_Mr.L: do you have a crush on Daisy?_

_Peach: why dont you fight bowser off?_

_Thats all I have._

Mr. L: Yeah, I do have crush on Daisy. If only she would leave that coward of a plumber, Luigi...

Princess Daisy: Hey! Luigi is NOT a coward!

Mr. L: Whatever you say, hot stuff. -Winks-

Daisy: YOU PERVERT!

Mr. L: Heh heh...

Princess Peach: I don't like fighting. Plus I don't wanna lower Bowser's self-esteem to badly.

Candy: Ok, good. On to the second set of questions, Eclair!

Eclair: -Sitting in front of a laptop- OK, OK... sheesh, here they are!

**EPICYOSHI39000**  
_domintio:WHY THE F**k ARE YOU EVIL..bro get a life_

_yoshi:why are so cute :D_

Dimento: Ah ha ha... Because that's just the way I am. I simply believe in getting what I want, and if being evil helps me acomplish that goal.. then so be it.

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi, YOSHI! (I don't know.)

Candy: Moving on!

**supermariogirl**

_Questions:_

_Mario: Do you love Peach?_

_Peach: Do you love Mario?_

_Luigi: Do you love Daisy?_

_Daisy: Do you love Luigi?_

_Dimentio: Why do you like purple?_

_Candy and Eclair: Will there be guest stars?_

_Everyone: Do you like Taylor Swift? Her songs are amazing!_

_-supermariogirl-_

Mario: -Blushes- Yes, I-a do...

Peach: Oh... Mario! -Hugs-

Crowd: Awww... that's so sweet!

Luigi: Um... y-y-yes...

Daisy: I feel the same way, Weegee!

Luigi: -Blushes madly-

Mr. L: Oh get a room...

Dimentio: Simply because purple is a great color.

Candy: I'm glad you asked that! Yes there will be guest stars! Perhaps in the next chapter.

Eclair: You just broke the fourth wall again, Candy...

Candy: Oh, whatever! And to answer supermariogirl's question: Yes we all love Taylor Swift.

Mr. L: I don't like Taylor Swift...

Candy: -Gives Death Glare-

Mr. L: ...I meant to say.. that.. Taylor Swift is awesome!

Candy: Good... Anway that ends this episode of 'Ask The Super Mario Characters'. Thanks for watching and keep sending in those questions!

**AN/ Yes, there will be OC's and guest appearence's of other Mario characters. But i'll start that when I get to the thrid or fourth chapter. Keep reviewing! :D**

**~PeachFan900~**


	3. Wands, and Fat Turtles!

**I'm baaaack! And with another chapter! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Candy: Hello and welcome to yet another episode of..

_'Ask The Super Mario Characters!'_

Candy: I'm your host Princess Candy and this is my co-host Princess Eclair!

Eclair: Candy... I think everybody already know's who we are...

Candy: -**Blushes**- Right! I.. um, knew that! Let's get the Mario character's! -**Takes wand, waves it and the Mario characters appear-**

Mario: What the...

Eclair: Candy, where did you get that wand from?

Candy: -**Looks at wand she's holding-** Oh, this? I got this from some wizard on my way here today!

Eclair: A _wizard?_ Why!

Candy: '_CAUSE_, I need an easier way to get everybody here, ON TIME -**Look's at Bowser**-

Bowser: Hey don't look at me! It's not easy being a _KING_ with _KIDS_ to take care of! Beside's, there's alot of thing's I would rather be doing then answering question's!

Candy: -**Take's wand, waves it and Bowser's mouth dissapears-**

Bowser: Mmph! Mmm! Mmph!

Eclair: What the HECK did you THAT for! Now Bowser can't talk and answer question's!

Candy: He was annoying me and his mouth will come back when he need's to answer a question. Now let's get started!

Eclair: -**In front of laptop, mumble's mean thing's under her breath-**

_FFWS or Inspired Girl_

_Ooh!_

_Luigi: When are you going to hurry up to ask Daisy to marry you?_

_Daisy: When are you going to hurry up and yell at Luigi for not asking you to marry him yet?_

_Bowser:Do you think you're stupid?_

_Funky Kong: Who ARE you?_

_Toad: Do you consider yourself a fungi or a fun guy?_

Luigi: Um.. I don't know. When I feel the time is right, I guess.

Daisy: I'm not going to yell at Weegee for that! When he feel's like he want's to ask me to marry him, he will. Right, Weegee?

Luigi: Y-yeah!

Candy: **-Takes wand and makes Bowser's mouth re-appear-**

Bowser: If you ever do that again Candy Princess you. Are. _DEAD_!

Candy: Hurry up and answer the flippin' question!

Bowser: Heck **NO** I DON'T THINK I'M STUPID!

Funky Kong: Erm... an Ape?

Toad: Uh.. a fun guy! Even though I am a fungi.

Candy: NEXT!

_Princess Zora_

_You started one too? Sweet! I think what you dud was great! You said you were doing OCs, does that mean I can let you use Ariana? You know what she's like, but if you say yes, I'll put it on here. Okay, now that I've talked your ear off, time for the questions._

_Princess Candy: didn't I see you on Questions for Bowser!Mario: what is your opinion of the "top ten reasons bowser is the best character in video gaming" list?_

_Bowser: why do you make your kids fight?_

_Peach: does getting kidnapped ever get old? What is the portion of Bowser Castle you see like?_

_Dimentio: I agree, purple is awesome. Why is Dimension D green? What do you think of all the people from my world coming to annoy you?_

_Bowser Jr: Can I give you candy? Please? *gives five pounds of candy*_

_Mr. L: you realize by insulting Luigi, you are insulting yourself, right?_

_Diddy Kong: I thought Dixie was your sister and Tiny was your girlfriend, was I wrong?_

_That's all I got._  
_See ya- Zora_

Candy: Um... I don't wanna break the fourth wall again... but yes! I am a co-host for Diabolos. And to answer your other question: Yes I will. But I wanna get the hang of things on my own first. BUT I'm having a really big surprise for chapter five and i'm going to need OC's as co-host's. So yes, your OC can be on the show. Just put her name and stuff down in a review so I can get a good feel of who she is again.

Mario: I think-a that list is-a _flippin' ridiculous!_

Bowser: BE-CAUSE, I don't want them to get hurt by Mario over there. So, I simply taught them self-defense.

Peach: -**S****ighs**- Yes, the kidnapping's do get very old. And tiring. Most of Bowser's castle is dark and a little depressing. Plus, it's really hot in there with all the lava he has. But my room is actually very pretty, since Bowser made it to fit my color theme (Pink).

Dimentio: ...To be honest, I don't really know. It was green when I created it. And I simply hate it. I have important thing's to do, not getting annoyed to death!

Bowser Jr.: Yay! Candy! -**Takes candy**- I'm gonna eat all of this when I get home!

Mr. L: No, i'm not in a way. Me and Luigi are seperate people now. We just look alike. Otherwise, how would Luigi and me be answering question's at the same time?

Candy: Makes sense. _NEXT!_

Diddy Kong: Nope! Dixie Kong is my girlfriend and she's Tiny Kong's older sister.

Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong: Yup!

Candy: OK, moving on!

_SomeMariofangirl_

_Mr.L: Why are you a pervert?_

_Dimentro:Do you love Mimi?_

Mr. L: I'm not a pervert. Just joking around. That's all.

Dimentio: _NO_, I do not. I see Mimi as a friend only.

Eclair: _NEXT!_

Candy: Hey that's _my_ line!

Eclair: Whatever.

_stickdude_

_Mario, if you could have any reward you wanted the next time you rescued Peach from Bowser, what WOULD you want? Also, Luigi, why don't you just punch Mr. L when he does something perverted to Daisy? I'm sure she would welcome it._

Mario: Pasta. Lot'sa pasta! -**Derp smile**-

Bowser: What would I want? Isn't it obvious? I would want Peachy to marry me!

Peach: Never gonna happen Bowser...

Bowser: Why not Peachy Poo! I'm a king! You should want to marry me!

Peach: One, I love Mario. Two, I do not like to marry fat turtle's.

Bowser: I. Am. Not. FAT!

Candy: Bowser. Yes you are. You are extremely fat. Now let's get on with the question's.

Bowser: Hmph!

Luigi: That's a good idea! I think I will-a try that!

Candy: Next!

_Girlgamer12_

_Peach: JUST KISS MARIO ALREADY!_

_Mario: JUST KISS PEACH ALREADY!_

_Thats it!_

Mario: I-a did a kiss-a Peach... The last time I saved her...

Candy: And Mario and peach will have more time to kiss now that the show is over. Thank's for watching! And keep those reviews coming!

**AN/And that end's another episode of 'Ask The Super Mario Characters'. As I said before Princess Zora's OC is going to be used in chapter five. I still need 2 more OC's. Whoever sends in their OC first, get's to be in the show on chapter five. So send in those OC's! And I hope you enjoyed this chappie! :D**

**~PeachFan~**


	4. Bowser The Unhappy Fat Turtle!

**Yay! I'm updating again! Woo-hoo~**

Candy: Welcome everybody to... _'Ask the Super Mar_-

Eclair: Why do you keep saying that?

Candy: '_Cause_ I need someway to introduce the show!

Eclair: Well, can't you come up with something more creative then that?

Candy: I could try. -Clears throat-

-**Epic music starts playing in the background-**

_Hello People, and welcome to another random episode of 'Ask The Super Mario Characters'! With your two host's Candy and Eclair!_

-**Epic music stops**-

Candy: Sooo, how was that?

Eclair: ...Forget that I ever asked. Let's just the Mario characters...

Candy: I can so do that! -**Blows whistle and Mario characters appear-**

Mario: -**Holding a plate filled with Pasta, looks around**- The flip?...

Eclair: I'm not even gonna ask. Let's just started.

Candy: Woo!

**Mariogirl133**

_Oh hai. XD_

_Peach: How do you feel about the BxP pairing? Do you think you would ever like Bowser?_

_Bowser: Do you like Peach? Wait no; of course you do. XD um... okay! Do you play the piano? lol random... like in my story!_

_Toadette: Do you love Toad? Or are you his sister... maybe?_

_Daisy: Do you hate the color pink? (like me―oops; never mind)_

_Mr. L: Can you tell me... who the heck are you? Why would you steal Luigi's name? And finally... WHY DO YOU HATE LUIGI? -_-_

_That's all..._

_-Blossom OUT-_

Peach: I _hate_ it! I would never date Bowser!

Bowser: Oh come on Peachy...

Peach: No.

Bowser: Yes I like Peachy poo! And... what the _shell_ is a _pi-an-noe?_

Peach: It's called a Piano. And it's an instrament.

Bowser: Oh. Well I don't know to play an instrament...

Candy: -**Facepalms**- Next!

Toadette: I do have a crush on Toad..

Toad: Yup!

Daisy: Uh... it's not my favorite color...

Mr. L: Who am I? I'm Mr. L! The Green Thunder! And I didn't steal Luigi's name. My name is Mr. L not Luigi. And I don't like him 'cause everybody likes him! Nobody likes me... I don't even have my own game.

Candy: -**Tears start falling from her eyes**- Aww... that's so sad... _NEXT!_

**SomeMariofangirl**

_Rosalina: how come you only made like 3 apperinces?_

_Bowser Jr.: Do you envie your broters and sister?_

_Yoshi: Your so awsome so you get a cookie!_

_Bowser: Which one of yourt kids do you love the most? Also you could keep your kids safe by keeping tem in your palace._

Rosalina: Because i'm too busy taking care of the Lumas to do that much.

Bowser Jr.: Heck NO! I've been in waaay more games then them.

Yoshi: Yoshi, yoshi! (Thanks!) -Takes cookie-

Bowser: Bowser Jr. of course! 'Cause he looks just like me! :D

Bowser Jr.: Yup!

Bowser: And I _would_ do that, if only Mario wouldn't get into my palace!

Candy: Good. Moving on!

**Blossom's little sis**

_Mariogirl133- My sis wanted to ask some questions... XD_

_Barbiegirl- Hi peeps. :P_

_Rosalina: Why do you like lumas? THEY'RE FAT LITTLE STARS! Who likes those?_

_Lakitu: Why are you a lakitu? O.o_

_Toadette: Why do you like Toad? He's a fat mushroom with a squishy head!_

_Mariogirl133- you do realize you just insulted Toadette..._

_Barbiegirl- Sorry!_

_Bowser: Do you like singing?_

_Mariogirl133- You stole that from me..._

_Barbiegirl- *shoves*_

_Bowser Jr.: Do you like to wear clips? Like a GIRL?_

_Mariogirl133- I apologize for her weir― hey!_

_Barbiegirl- You were BEING annoying!_

_Mario: Do you like to wear lip gloss?_

_Mariogirl133- they're not girls..._

_Barbiegirl- I shall ignore that._

_Luigi: Do you like to **censored**_

_Hey! *glares*_

_Mariogirl133- What? That was rude!_

_Barbiegirl- STOP!_

_Mariogirl133- Rwar... -_-_

_Barbiegirl- **censored**_

_Mariogirl133- I'm leaving._

_Barbiegirl- wehgolwedhjaeh_

_Mariogirl133- Bye. :P_

_-Blossom OUT-_

Rosalina: 'Cause they're the only family I have left. Plus, they need somebody to take care of them. And they're _not_ fat little stars! -**Hugs Luma**-

Lakitu: Uh... because I was born that way?

Toadette: Toad is not fat!

Toad: _Well!_ -Folds arms and walks away like a diva-

Mario: ...What...

Mr. L: The...

Candy: _Flip?_

Bowser: Yeah I like to sing! -**Start's singing wanna be by the Spice Girls**- (ಥ_ಥ)_ If you wanna be my lover! You gotta get with mah friends! Make it last forever 'cause friendship never ends! If you wanna be mah-_ -**Get's hit in the head with brick, is knocked out-**

Candy: OMG MY EARS! I think i've gone deaf!

Everybody (Except for Bowser): ME TOO!

Candy: **_NEXT!_**

Bowser Jr.: What the _shell_? No! I'm not a girl!

Mario: ...NO. I'm-a not a girl!

Luigi: -**Is in corner shuddering-** N-no... I-i think i'm scarred f-for life...

Eclair: That was...

Candy: Weird. Next...

**ChristinaWakaenski02**

_Hahaha awesome! I'm gonna ask a few questions 'cause I'm bored :3._

_Mario: I like red :D. Dang can't thi- WAIT! Do you and Peach and/or anyone else take a walk or roam through Peach Gardens :3?_

_Luigi: And do you and Daisy take a walk around Sarasaland :D?_

_Rosalina: I also like Lumas. Do you use the Wario Bike the most?_

_Yoshi: You're awesome :D! Is it a pain when Mario has to jump off of you, but then you end up falling in a bottomless pit? Must be! *Shrugs*_

_Daisy: So are you! You're one of the best princesses than than Rosalina and Peach! What do you think of your track Daisy Circuit?_

_Bowser: Yes. You ARE fat! You were FATTER in New Super Mario Bros. Wii at the LAST level! AND I'M STILL TRAUMATIZED, MAN! *In the corner in a fetal position* I think Mario and Luigi remembers that._

_Everyone: Have you ever heard of DJ Cammy and/or DJ Raaban? They have the BEST music! *Reading from a list* Or East Clubbers, Stian K, DJ Satomi, DJ Splash, East Rockerz, any of 'em? *Twitches* I was listening to them while I was writing this XD. Anima Libera...I gotta get the lyrics!_

_Great questions show, Bowser you're fat! Bye everyone!_

Mario: Red is a great-a color. And yes we do. -Mumbles- When Peach makes to...

Peach: _What was that, Mario?_

Mario: N-nothing Peach!

Peach: OK...

Luigi: -**Back from corner, still shuddering-** Yeah... Sarsaland is a pretty Kingdom.

Daisy: Thanks Weegee!

Luigi: Heh heh...

Rosalina: In _'Mario Kart Wii'_? Sometimes I do. I mainly use my signature bike The Shooting Star.

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi, yoshi... yoshi, yoshi yoshi, _YOSHI_!... Y-yoshi yoshi. (Yes it is. I hate it so much when Mario does that... I wanna _strangle him!_ I-I hope Mario didn't understand that.)

Daisy: Thank you! And I love it! It totally suits me! Plus, it's my favorite track.

Peach: Hey! Why can't I be your favorite princess?

Daisy: 'Cause i'm more awesome than you. NEXT!

Candy: Why is everybody stealing my line?.. :'(

Bowser: **-Is awake with bandages on his head- I. AM. NOT. FAT.** Dangit!

Candy:** -Play's video tape on a projector-**

-_**FLASHBACK! :D**_-

_Year, 2009. Game: New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Location: World 8-The final level Bowser's castle._

Mario: I've-a come to rescue to rescue Pea- -**Get's crushed by Bowser's fat-**

Bowser: Mario? Mario?... I guess that coward of a plumber finally decided to leave me and Peachy poo alone! -Stomps away leaving Mario on the ground flat as a pancake-

Mario: _Ohhh..._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK!-**_

Bowser: That's it! I'm going on weight watchers! -**Runs away crying like a baby and runs through a wall of the building-**

Mario: ...

Luigi: ...

Peach: ...

Candy: ...

Camera Man: ..._I'M NOT PAYING FOR THAT!_

Candy: That was weird...

Eclair: Yeah...

Candy: ..Ah well. He'll be back next episode. And no, we've never listened to there music. But we'll have to listen to it, though! And thanks! -Grabs microphone- _NEXT SET OF QUESTIONS, PLEASE!_

Eclair: _Stop_ flippin' yelling!...

**KoopalingFan**

_Luigi and Mr.L: Aren't you guys the same person 'cause Luigi got brainwashed in the first place. Baby Luigi: And Mario didn't know who Mr.L actually was when he first saw him... I mean, who doesn't recongize their own brother? KF: Save it! Baby Luigi: . . .Okay..._

Mr. L: Nope! Not anymore. Luigi talked to Professer E. Gadd and had him turn us into two seperate people.

Mario: I-a didn't know who he was 'cause of that mask he had on!

Candy: Yup! And as i've said before, I have a big surprise! Next chapter we're not gonna be answering questions. We're gonna be having...

_A SPECIAL EDITION TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!_

Everybody: _What? Why? NO!_

Candy: Oh, _yes_. PeachFan900 wanted to do something to make this show even more fun and exciting so she's converting the show into a TOD show for the next chapter. So, you can ask the Mario character's questions AND submit dares, too! So be sure to include those in your reviews! Also, to Mariogirl133, Fezzes64, and and Princess Zora: I'm gonna put your OC's in next chapter since I need extra help answering questions and dares. So, you can the OC's dares and questions too. Well, enough of that! Bye everybody! See you next episode!

Everybody: BYE!

**AN/ Yup! You heard that right! A Truth or Dare will be in the next chapter. So be sure to send in those truth or dares now, ya hear?**

**~PeachFan900~**


	5. Special Edition Truth Or Dare 1!

**Hey guys... -ACHOO!- I'm sick today. -sniff- I have strep throat. -cough- BUT I wanted to bring this chappie out to you! So I hope you enjoy! :D If this chappie isn't as random as normal I apoligize. I'm sick so... yeah, that's my excuse. XD Enjoy~!**

* * *

Eclair: Where the _heck_ is Candy? She was supposed to have been here... **-Looks at her watch-** five minutes ago!

Bowser: Candy isn't here?

**-Celebrate good times comes on**-

Bowser: _WOO-HOO!_ Candy isn't here today! Candy isn't here today! Candy isn't-

Candy: **-Blows door down with dynamite and the door falls on Bowser-** _HERE'S CANDY!_ ***Eyes go in different directions***

Bowser: **-Crushed underneath the door-** _Ohhh..._

Mr. L: What the heck is going on with Candy? She looks creepy...

Eclair: This can only mean one thing... Candy ate some-

Candy:_ !Isn'tthatawesomehuh?Huh?HUH?_

Eclair: ...candy. **-Facepalms-** And now she's hyper.

Candy: Let's get started everybody~! -**Walks inside with a creepy looking man that's wearing a black cloak and has blood red eyes-**

Eclair (With this facial expression: O_O): Who the _flip_ is that guy? **-Points to the man Candy walked in with-**

Candy: Oh, him?** -Points to the man next to her-**

Eclair: YES!

Candy: Ah... he's a little buddy I met on my way here!

Eclair: And he's here, why?

Candy: He's just a little _'insentive'_ to make sure everybody does their dares today! His name is Bobby Blood. The most wanted man in the Mushroom Kingdom! If anybody refuses to do their dares he's gonna he's gonna be their punishment!

Eclair: Oh my grambi! He's not gonna kill them is he?

Candy: Nope! He's just gonna torture them to the point of extreme depression and woe!

All the Mario characters:** -Gulps-**

Eclair: I'm not even gonna question you at this point...

Candy: Good! Oh yeah! Before I forget! We have to bring the guest's in! **-Blows whistle-**

_-**A young female Toad appears that looks like Toadette except the mushroom on her head is an aqua blue color with white spots and she's wearing an aqua blue dress-**_

Candy: Everybody, meet our first guest... _Toadia!_

Toadia: Hi! It's nice to be here with all of you.

Candy: Yup! A really awesome fact about Toadia is that she's Toad and Toadettes future daughter!

Toad: W-what? I-i'm gonna be a father some day?...

Toadette: And i'm a m-mother?

Toadia: Yes. Your my mother and father in the future.

Toad: W-wow that's... that's... **-Passes out-**

Toadia: Oh my gosh! Is he gonna be OK?

Eclair: Yeah. He'll wake up when he gets a dare.

Toadia: OK..

Candy: Time for our second guest! -**Blows whistle and the second guest appears-**

-**_A teenage human boy appears that has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair wearing jeans and a red shirt appears-_**

Candy: Our second guest is _Fezzes64!_

Fezzes64: Um... hi..

Mario: Hi-a fezzes!

Fezzes (I hope you don't mind me calling you this): Hi Mario! -**Goes to sit next to Mario-**

Candy: Awesome! Next guest is... -**Looks at list in her hand-** a really good friend of mine! -**Blows whistle to make the third guest appear-**

**_-A teenage Sheikah appears she has red eyes with small hints of brown in them with brown hair and red highlights. She's wearing a purple jump-suit and light blue headcloth-_**

Candy: Everybody meet our third guest _Ariana!_

Ariana: Hi everybody! Hi Candy!

Candy: Hey Rina! -**Hugs-**

Eclair: You two know each other?

Candy: Yeah! We're both co-hosts on _'Questions for Bowser'_ by Diabolos!

Ariana: Yup!

Candy: Now time for our final guest! -**Blows whistle and the last guest appears**-

-_**A teenage human girl appears with green eyes and Long and curly brown hair. She's wearing a dress that at the bottom it starts out darker pink them gets lighter as it goes up near the waist. There are also hearts scattered on the dress. She also has a giant pink bow in her hair-**_

Candy: And here's our last guest _Angela!_

Angela: Oh. My. _Gosh!_ I can't believe i'm here! It's sooo nice to meet all of you!

Candy: Yay! Now that all of our guests are here we can get on with the dares!

All the Mario characters: Booo!

Candy, Angela, Toadia and Ariana: **-Shoots death glare at the Mario crew**- _What was that?_

All the Mario characters: ...Yay!

Candy, Angela, Toadia and Ariana: Good! Now on to the dares/questions!

**SomeMariofangirl**

_Bowser: Why do you pick favs? And you are fat!_

_Peach: What is it like in bowsers palace?_

Bowser: **-With a cast on his leg and a carrot in his hand-** 'Cause you asked me who my favorite Koopaling was! And i'm going on a _diet!_ Don't you see the carrot in my hand?

Toadia: Bowser? On a diet? The world must be ending...

Bowser: Oh, whatever; Toad thing!

Toadia: _Don't. Call. Me. Toad thing!_

Candy:** -Throws a scythe at Bowser-** Yeah, don't! And if you do, there's more of these where that came from!

Bowser: **-Barely dodges the scythe-** GAH! Fine!

Candy: Good! **-Derp smile-**

Peach: I already said depressing. But my room is really pretty!

Candy: The next set of questions/dares are from Fezzes!

Fezzes: Heh heh..

**Fezzes64**

_Truths:_

_Mario: What are your hobbies? Who do you trust the most? You see to be on your own a lot. Do you like being lonely? What is your opinion of Luigi?_

_Dares:_

_I dare Mario to kiss Peach in front of EVERYONE!_

_I dare Luigi to tell an incredibly stupid joke!_

_I dare Mario to sing 'Unnatural selection' in front of everyone!_

_And I want him to play electric guitar with it._

Mario: Sitting on-a the roof, playing with-a fire, stuff like-a that. I-a trust Luigi and Peach the most. And sometimes it-a does get boring being alone. So no. And I love Luigi! He's-a my bro! **-Smiles-**

Candy: Hehehe... now onto the dares!

Mario: U-uh... OK... -**Walks over to Peach and kisses her softly for a few seconds before pulling away-**

Peach: **-Blushes-**

Mario:** -Blushes, whispers to Fezzes-** Thanks for that-a dare, Fezzes!

Fezzes: **-Whispers to Mario-** No problem!

Luigi: Um... knock knock!

Everybody: Who's there?

Luigi: Boo!

Everybody: Boo who?

Luigi: Don't cry! It's just a joke!

Angela: ...That joke _sucked!_

Everybody in the room: Yeah!

Luigi: What a tough crowd! Hmph!

Mario: Do I have to do this-a dare?

Candy and Ariana: Yes!

Candy:** -Tosses Mario an electric guitar-** And you have to play this with it!

Mario: **-Catches guitar-** OK...

Luigi: Knock em' dead, bro!

Candy: Oh no you don't! Your a part of this dare, too! And so is Daisy!

Luigi and Daisy: ...Huh?

Candy: Luigi your gonna be playing the drums and Daisy, your gonna be playing the keyboard! We already have your instruments set up so get started!

Luigi: **-Walks over to his drum set-** I have a bad feeling about this...

Daisy: Don't worry, Weegee! This is gonna be fun!

Luigi: I hope so...

**=Unatural Selection=**

_They'll laugh as they watch us fall..._  
_The lucky don't care at all_  
_No chance for fate, it's unnatural selection_  
_I want the truth_

_-Guitar Solo-_

_I'm hungry for some unrest_  
_I want to push this beyond a peaceful protest_  
_I wanna speak in a language that they'll understand_

_Dedication to a new age_  
_Is this the end of destruction and rampage?_  
_Another chance to erase then repeat it again_

_Counter balance this commotion_  
_We're not droplets in the ocean, ocean_

_They'll laugh as they watch us fall_  
_The lucky don't care at all_  
_No chance for fate, it's unnatural selection_  
_I want the truth_

_-Guitar solo-_

_No religion or mind virus_  
_Is there a hope that the facts will ever find us?_  
_Just make sure that your are looking out for number one_

_I'm hungry for an unrest_  
_Let's push this beyond a peaceful protest_  
_I wanna speak in a language that you will understand_

_Counter balance this commotion_  
_We're not droplets in the ocean, ocean_

_They'll laugh as they watch us crawl_  
_The lucky don't share at all_  
_No hope for fate, it's a random chance selection_  
_I want the truth..._

_-Drum solo-_

_Try to ride out the storm_  
_Whilst they'll make you believe_  
_That they are the special ones_  
_We have not been chosen_

_Injustice is the norm_  
_You won't be the first_  
_And you know you won't be the last_

_Counter balance this commotion_  
_We're not droplets in the ocean, ocean_  
_Ocean, ocean_

_They'll laugh as they watch us fall!_  
_And the lucky, they don't care at all_  
_No chance for fate, it's unnatural selection_  
_I want the truth, I want the truth_  
_I want the truth, I want the truth!_

_-Guitar and Drum solo-_

**=End of song=**

Candy: Oh...

Ariana: My...

Toadia and Angela: _Grambi..._

Eclair: That was awesome!

Peach: **-Walks over to Mario-** Mario! That was great! ***Kisses him***

Fezzes, Candy, Angela, Toadia and Ariana: _Awww..._

Mario: Thanks Peach...

Peach: No problem! -**Giggles then walks back to her seat-**

Candy: Nice! On to the next set of dares, Eclair!

Eclair: I hate my life..

**Lemmy Koopa Is Awesome**

_hi_

_questions_

_Eclair: y are u the princess of the WAFFLE kingdom and your name has nothing to do with waffles (mmmm waffles) your name is a dessert type thingymabobber_

_rosalina:don't listen to those people lumas are adorable little guys and you are the best princess ever your the princess of the galaxies so that means your the princess of everybody inside those galaxies so the whole world should bow down to you *bows down* on to the question do you have a crush on anybody?(don't have to answer)_

_yoshi:what's your favorite pie *sends favorite pie*_

_bowser: if your not fat explain bowser's inside story *sends video of bowser stuck in a floor in bowser's inside story* XD_

_luigi:your way better than mario in RPG games your much more awesome example:you have more health,power,defense,and a better 'stache_

_dares_

_luigi:i dare u to be bad*** for a whole chapter (even though i like your personality now)_

_wario:i dare you to go on a die_

_bowser:same as wario_

_daisy:i dare you to wear a purple dress for a whole chapter_

_ok c ya_

Eclair: Your gonna have to talk to Nintendo about that one.

Rosalina: Thanks! Yeah, I guess I am the princess of everybody... but you don't have to bow down to me, though. And I don't really have a crush on anybody...

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi! Yoshi yoshi yoshi yoshi! (Apple pie! And thanks for the pie!) **-Eats pie-**

Bowser: ...That wasn't me. That was just some dude that looked like me.

Ariana: Yeah right...

Luigi: Thanks! And.. Uh.. OK. **-Goes into a dressing room then comes out wearing a black leather jacket with 'I am bad' written on the back, black skinny jeans and cool looking shades. He also has his hat off and is wearing black boots instead of his brown ones-** 'Sup.

Candy: _NEXT!_

Wario: Wah! Wario no wanna go on a diet!

Candy and Angela: _Well guess what? You have to!_ **-Pulls a lever and thousands of vegtables fall on him-**

Wario: _**NOOO!**_

Bowser: I AM on a diet! See? **-Holds up carrot-** I'm on weight watchers.

Angela: You sure do need it!

Bowser: Hmph!

Daisy: Awww... OK... -**Walks into dressing room and comes out wearing her same dress except it's purple-** This sucks!

Candy: It's OK, Daisy! It's only for one chapter. MOVING ON!

**Boomhauerfan1**

_Lujgi: Why arent you more popular? I mean the only game you ever starred in is Luigi's Mansion. Are you just underappreciated?_

Luigi: Beats me. And like Eclair said: Ask Nintendo.

Ariana: Next!

**Boomhauerfan1 (again)**

_Luigi takes his shirt off! Lol_

Luigi: ...I don't wanna take my shirt off.

Candy: OK! Bobby! We a got a rebel!

Bobby Blood: **-Breathes heavily ask he begins to slowly walk over to Luigi. Pulls out scythe-**

Luigi: _OK, OK!_ I'll do it...

Candy: False alarm, Bobby!

Bobby Blood: **-Slowly walks back to his spot against the wall and put's his scythe back-**

Luigi: -**Takes his shirt off-**

All the Luigi fangirls: -**Goes crazy**- _WE LOVE YOU, LUIGI!_

Candy: OK! Calm down!

Luigi fangirls: OK...

Candy: Next! :D

**Blossom's OTHER little sis**

_Mariogirl133- I have two... and sorry Luigi; she's a bit... weird at times..._

_Willowheart- Hello! :)_

_Mario: How many times have you kissed Peach?_

_Mariogirl133- ...um..._

_Willowheart- Birdo: About how big can you make your mouth?_

_Mariogirl133- I'm sure the author is going to have a FUN time answering those. *sarcasm*_

_Willowheart- Rosalina: What are ALL the names of your lumas?_

_Mariogirl133- That'll take forever to come up with..._

_Willowheart- At least I wasn't as bad as the OTHER sis. XD_

_Mariogirl33- ...And that is when we leave._

_-Blossom OUT-_

Luigi: It's alright.

Mario: Three times...

Birdo: About 8 inches.

Rosalina: Well, let's see..._ Lumalee, Lumabop, Lucy, Polari, Gemini, Solari, Xaiver, Grace, Teretha..._

Candy: OK! By the time you name all your luma's we'll be out of time! Sorry Rosalina!

Rosalina: It's OK!

Candy: Next!

**Angelwing8**

**I have a few questions! *evily grins***

**Dimentio: Do you hate it when people call you Dimmy?**

**Mario: Do you consider yourself fat? I mean you eat so much pasta and all...**

**Luigi& Mr. L: Are you two considered twins now?**

Dimentio: Yes, yes I do.

Mario: _NO_ I do not!

Mr. L: I guess so... since we look alike...

**Mariogirl133**

_Now I have to apologize on Lissy (and some of my) behalf... but I will ask questions as well. But all of them are asking 'do you want _' XD_

_Mr. L: *sobs* sorry... do you want your own game? *hands an exclusive game I made called 'The Super Green Thunder'*_

_Rosalina: Don't worry; I like lumas. They're so cute! . Do you want a luma plushie? I made one! *hands a hand-sewn luma plushie*_

_Toad: Um... no; I don't think you're fat... my sister pushed me off the chair, or I would've censored that as well... Do you want a cookie? *hands cookie*_

_Bowser Jr.: (I've been doing this throughout the review but) I'm sorry that my little sister is so weird... I KNOW you're not a girl. XD Can I give you... cake! Yeah, want some cake? *gives cake*_

_Mario: Do you look like a girl? I don't think so... *glares at little sis* I have pasta... want some? XD *gives a bowl of pasta*_

_Luigi: And THAT is why I censored that, or that would've been worse. Sorry! Do you want... *is out of ideas* Um... er... a hug? (I think I'll wait unless you say no)_

_And that's it. XD too many!_

_-Blossom OUT-_

Candy: It's OK! We don't mind.

Mr. L: Oh my grambi... thanks! **-Takes game-** It looks awesome!

Rosalina: **-Takes Luma plushie-** Thanks! It's cute! **-Hugs luma plushie-**

Toad: -**Wakes up from his coma-** Heck _YEAH_ I want a cookie! -**Takes cookie and eats it**- Yummy!

Bowser Jr.: Oh boy cake! **-Is about to take Blossom's cake when Bowser grabs it from him-** What the _shell,_ papa?

Bowser: _I'm hungry! So shut it! I can't take this diet crap anymore!_ **-Stuffs cake in his mouth-**

Toadia: **-Mumbles under her breath-** _Fatso..._

Bowser: _What was that?_

Toadia: Oh.. nothing..

Mario: I-a know! And-a thanks! **-Takes pasta-**

Luigi: Whatever. Sure. **-Hugs Blossom like a boss (XD)-**

Toadia: _Next!_

**ChristinaWakaenski02**

_*Bust in the room* I. Heard. TOD. I'd be happy to say random Truths or Dares :D!_

_Bowser: I dare you to not capture the princess for a week. *Pulls out a shirt that says "I Am Fat"* And to wear this shirt for the rest of the day!_

_Mario: Is it true that you get really really irritated when you have to save the princess? Like, if she's saved, and then you turn your back, and then after 2 seconds you turn back and she's gone? And that you have to go through all those worlds under 300-600 seconds :T? Man..._

_Candy: *Pushes cake in room, rests arm on it* I dare you to eat this cake in front of Bowser!_

_Rosalina: Do your Lumas annoy you when they make that Whee noise? Other than that, I think it's adorable ^_^!_

_Luigi: I dare you to hug Daisy! *Looks around* ...What? I'm bored :T!_

_I think that's all for now! Enjoy the cake and bye!_

Bowser: Oh _come on!_** -Grumbles and put's shirt on-**

Ariana: You have it on backwards!

Bowser: _Ugh!_ **-Stomps off to a dressing room-**

Candy: ...Next.

Mario: **-Sighs**- Yes. It does get-a extremely irritating. But, I save her 'cause I **-Blushes-** Love her.

Peach: -**Giggles**- Oh, Mario!

Candy (With this facial expression: :D): Okie-dokie! Bobby can you get Bowser, put him in a chair tied up and bring him here, please?

Bobby Blood: **-Doesn't say anything, pulls out scythe and walks over to the dressing room Bowser went in. Screams are heard from the room-**

Bowser:_** AHHH! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! OH MY GRAMBI! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! THAT'S PRIVATE PROPERTY! AHHHH-!**_

Angela: Should we help him?

Ariana: No, he'll be alright!

Angela: OK!

Bobby Blood: **-Drags a tied up Bowser out of the dressing room and put's him in front of the cake-**

Bowser: Oh my grambi, this looks _good!_ Is it for me?

Candy: **-Appears on top of the cake-** Nope! It's for me! And I have to eat it in front of you! :D

Bowser: **_Nooo!_**

Candy: **-Eats the entire cake in less than ten seconds-** Mmmm! Yummy!

Bowser: **-Shakes so vilently in his chair it tips over on the floor, continues to shake**- **NAOO!** _Why grambi?_ _WHY!_

Bobby Blood: **-Drags Bowser back to his spot where he was seated-**

Rosalina: No, it doesn't. And I think it's adorable, too!

Luigi: ...OK. **-Hugs Daisy like a boss-**

Daisy: Thanks for the hug, Weeg!

Luigi: No prob.

Fezzes and Mario: **_Next!_**

**Princess Zora**

_Hey, sorry I didn't send questions last chapter. I'm on vacation, and I don't get Wifi anywhere but our hotel that we spend three hours in minus sleeping. I just got in, and I saw you updated! Thanks for using my OC. Okay, here I go!_

_Mario: I dare you to wear either a shell or a hula skirt for the rest of the chapter!_

_Luigi: *hands ring* give this to Daisy when you two are ready._

_Mr. L.: I dare you to not insult Luigi for the rest of the chapter._

_Bowser: Who is the mother of the koopalings? Is it Clawdia, or is it someone we don't know?_

_Daisy: What would you say if Luigi proposed right now?_

_Peach: Does Bowser let you redecorate your cell at the castle?_

_Rosalina: What is your opinion of the Waluigi x Rosalina pairing?_

_Yoshi: Can I hug you? *huggles*_

_Everyone: who wishes they were me right now? I'm in Disney and about to go swimming in the pool like twenty feet from our room!_

_Good luck with this!_

_See ya- Zora_

Mario:** -Looks over at Bobby Blood-**

Bobby Blood: **-Is breathing heavily and looks at Mario with red blood lust eyes-**

Mario: **-Looks at Fezzes who has wide eyes-** _Give-a me the hula skirt!_

Eclair: -**Hands Mario a hula skirt and bra made out of coconuts-** Here. Go put this on in the dressing room.

Mario: **-Mumbles something and goes in the dressing room**-

Luigi: **-Takes ring-** Erm.. Thanks.

Daisy: **-Blushes-** I would be very happy!

Peach: I live in a room. Not a cell. And my room is actually so pretty I don't have to redecorate it!

Bowser: Heh heh!

Rosalina: I don't really like Waluigi that way...

Waluigi: **-Forever alone face- **:,(

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Sure!) **-Hugs Zora-**

Ariana: Awww... that's cute!

Everybody in the room: **ME!**

Angela: I wish I could go to Disney land! D:

Toadia: Me too...

Candy: Hm... next... and thanks!

**ExadireNight**

_Me: YEEEESSSSSSSS I love this story I have a few dares for Mr. L * chuckles evily*_

_Mr. L: I don't like the sound of that o_o_

_Me: so here dares_

_Mr. L; I dare you to sing im sexy and I know it by LMFAO with Luigi yeah thats right luigi your in this dare too, and I dare Mr. L and luigi to get along if they don't then the penalty is a gay moment between the two... Im sorry im feeling evil today when I feel evil I usually think of funny gay moments XP_

_Truth:_

_Mr. L: Mr. L if you were in a room stuck with a rapist would you fight him scream like a sissy look for luigi and say your married to him or kill you self so you won't have suffer the rape...MAN I'M ON A ROLL TODAY XD_

Candy: Thanks! And i'm sure Mr. L is excited about that!

Mr. L: I normally wouldn't even think about doing a dare like that but... -**Looks at Bobby Blood-** I'll make an exception. Come on Luigi.

Luigi: Fine...

**=I'm sexy and I know it=**

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_  
_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_  
_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_  
_It's RedFoo with the big afro_  
_And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out_  
_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off_  
_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_  
_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_  
_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_  
_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out_  
_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me_  
_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)_

_Do the wiggle yeah_

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT..._

_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out_  
_Girl look at that body (x3)_  
_I work out_

**=End of song=**

Mr. L: There. Am I done now?

Candy and Angela: Nope! You still have one more dare and a few questions!

Mr. L: _Gammit_! -**Reads dare-** _**AW Heck** **NAW!**_ _There is no way i'm doing that!_

Luigi: I don't agree with this either!

Candy: **-In a sing song voice-** Oh Bobby!

Mr. L and Luigi: **NO, NOO! _Fine! We'll be nice!_**

Candy: Now that's what I wanted to hear!

Mr. L: I would fight him. I would never scream like a sissy, I'm not married to Luigi, and I don't wanna die.

Eclair and Candy: _Next!_

**EPICYOSHI39000**

_Yoshi:why are you so epic_

_Same with Luigi_

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi yoshi... (I don't know...)

Luigi: 'Cause i'm good like that.

Candy: Great! So that ends this special edition truth or dare chapter! Thanks to all the guests for being here today!

Fezzes: I had alot of fun! Especially having the chance to hang out with Mario again!

Angela: This was such a blast! I hope I can be here again!

Toadia: This was really nice. I had fun!

Ariana: I had a great time! It was nice to be here and help answer questions!

Eclair: I didn't have any fun...

Candy: Oh come on Eclair! Don't be such a sour-puss! I'll take you to _Disney Land_ if you cheer up! **(I'm not really gonna take her there)**

Eclair: **-Eyes light up**- Really? OK!

Candy: Thanks for watching! See you next chapter! And keep those reviews comin'!

Everybody **(except Bowser who's having a mental breakdown**): _Bye!_

**AN/ And so ends our special edition truth or dare show. This has to be the longest thing I ever wrote... ever. Next chappie we'll just be asking questions again. So, no more dares! But I have something that'll cheer you up! I've decided that every five chapter's i'll be converting the show into a TOD show. -ACHOO!- And.. i'm still sick... so I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Also to Fezzes64: I forgot to ask you what your OC wore! I'm so sorry! I hope the outfit I made up was good. I chose it because it looked just like Mario's outfit minus the overalls. XD And to Blossom: I hope I got what Toadia looked like right! If not i'm sorry! D: Thanks for your support everybody! Without your encouraging words I wouldn't have continued. So thanks! See you next chappie~!**

**~PeachFan~**


End file.
